The Administrative Core has primary responsibility for oversight and guidance of the University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill Superfund Research Program (UNC-CH SRP). This includes the overall planning and coordination of UNC-SRP research activities, fostering interdisciplinary interaction, enriching the program through seminars and retreats, scheduling meetings of Program researchers and trainees, the Executive Committee and the External Advisory Committee, as well as fiscal and resource management and planning. The proposed UNC-SRP includes five research projects, two research support cores, a Research Translation Core, and the Administrative Core. The Administrative Core will continue to be led by Professor Swenberg, Director of the UNC SRP. He will be assisted by Professor Rusyn, Core Co-Leader, and Ms. Nataliya Vanchosovych, Program Coordinator. The goals of the core are to: (1) foster strong interdisciplinary interactions and high productivity of the research projects and cores;(2) manage the fiscal resources of the program;(3) organize and schedule monthly meetings of all UNC-SRP researchers, including students and post-docs during the academic year, monthly meetings of the Executive Committee (immediately before or after monthly Program meetings), enrichment seminars, and annual meetings of the External Advisory Committee (in conjunction with an annual retreat);and (4) facilitate interactions of our scientists and trainees with the Research Translation Core to maximize communication with the National Institute of Environmental Health Sciences, the U.S. Environmental Protection Agency, the Agency for Toxic Substances and Disease Registry, the North Carolina Department of Environment and Natural Resources, other government agencies, communities, the public, and potential users of the technology developed by our SRP, in translating research concepts developed in our Program.